The First Night
by rideaspider
Summary: Edward & Bella's wedding night. Really long one-shot. Big. Fat. SMUT. Warning. or Lemon warning, if you prefer that term Either way - this is NC-17 at best.


**Disclaimer: not my characters, not making any money, yada, yada, yada.**

_A/N: Since we know Stephenie isn't going to write a nice, smutty, wedding night scene for us (dangit!), I've taken the liberty of doing it myself. I tried to keep them as true to canon and original characters as possible – I mean really, how many fanfictions do we have to read that show our beloved Edward as a complete perv? Seriously. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**The First Night**_

Edward left his tuxedo jacket and tie lying over the back of the dining room chair. He swept Bella into his arms and climbed the staircase to his room – their room now, she reminded herself. The door stood slightly ajar and he nudged it open with his foot. Bella's breath caught as she took in the softly glowing candles and the rose petals scattered across the bed and covering the floor. Edward chuckled softly as he carried her carefully through the doorway. "Alice," Bella whispered more to herself than to Edward, but he nodded, adding "and Rosalie," and continued across the room. He set her down gently on the edge of the bed, then turned away to put on some soft music. Though completely exhausted from the long day, Bella was now wide awake and very aware of what would happen next. Her body tingled with an exhilarating mixture of excitement and nervousness as her heart set a thundering pace in her chest. While Edward was occupied with the music Bella moved to the mirror and began taking her hair down. She pulled out the bobby pins that anchored her veil and worked it free from the elaborate twist of curls Rosalie and Alice had secured her long tresses up in.

Edward returned from the stereo while she was still fishing pins out. Without a word he stepped behind her and took over the task. He deftly removed the last of the pins and began shaking out her curls, gently working them loose and then smoothing them by combing through her hair with his long white fingers. Bella gave up trying to help and dropped her hands to rest on the dresser while she watched the reflection in the mirror. She studied the perfect planes of Edward's face, the intensity of his eyes as he focused on her hair, his own bronze locks tousled in a manner that accentuated his beauty instead of marring it, and the way his pearlescent skin shimmered slightly in the candlelight. Her gaze then shifted to her own image: her eyes puffy from tears and exhaustion, her porcelain cheeks streaked and pale, her hair heavy with styling products and wild after being pinned up all day. Edward noticed her dismayed expression and asked softly, "What's wrong, love?"

"Look at us." She answered, frowning slightly. Edward said nothing for a moment as he ran his hands once more through the entire length of her hair, then lifted it over her left shoulder to expose her back and the right side of her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her right shoulder, leaning his face gently against her bare neck. Raising his eyes to their combined reflection, he responded, "OK, I'm looking."

"You're perfect," she stated simply, but struggled for the right words to continue her explanation. "And I'm…well…not."

One side of his mouth turned up in a half smile as he chuckled softly and nuzzled the exposed skin where her throat flowed into her collarbone. "But you're perfect _for me_." He murmured, his lips moving in the hollow just below her ear.

Bella blushed and closed her eyes as the brush of his breath set her skin on fire. Edward's hands trailed slowly across her waist as he withdrew from his hold there. He brushed his fingers lightly up her ribs, around to her back, and finally across her shoulder blades before coming to rest gently on top of her shoulders. They paused there for only a moment, then moved to the back of her neck and traced the long row of stain covered buttons that followed her spine.

"Let me help you with these." His husky voice was barely more than a low growl. Bella's breath quickened as he worked slowly, gently to free the first few from their loops. With each button that came unfastened another inch or two of her skin was exposed to his feather-light touch, and the brush of his fingertips set her spine tingling as though cold flames followed in their wake. Bella shuddered slightly and Edward looked up. "Cold?" he asked.

"No," she breathed, eyes still squeezed shut and fingers gripping the dresser's edge. A shy smile of understanding broke across Edward's face, and he returned to his work with anticipation quivering in his soul. He still could not believe the effect his smallest touch could have on Bella – that just the skimming of his fingertips against her back could set her heart pounding and make her breath catch. He was between her shoulder blades now; only a handful more buttons to go. He paused to place a quick kiss on the nape of her neck and she shivered again. Her reaction sent a thrill through him that caused his concentration to waver and his fingers fumbled with the button between them. He cursed under his breath, but before he could refocus Bella began to giggle. "Having trouble back there?" she asked through nervous titters.

"There's just…so _many_ of them," he replied, failing to keep the frustration out of his voice. She broke into real laughter then and there was nothing he could do but wait until she stopped. Curiosity caught him though so he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Alice was laughing about something when she buttoned me up earlier. I just realized that she must have seen you having problems getting them undone."

Both of them burst out laughing as the truth of that statement sank in. They were both surprised to find that most of their nervousness vanished as the peals of laughter died away. Edward returned to his task wearing Bella's favorite crooked grin, and she watched his reflection in rapt fascination while he finished unbuttoning her gown. The dress's last fastenings finally conquered, he turned her slowly to face him, then took her face in his hands and pulled her into a sweet, gentle kiss. When her body softened against him, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss – his cool tongue playing along her fevered lips. She sagged a little in his arms and he pulled back just enough to whisper, "Breathe, love" against her mouth. She took a deep, shuddering breath and he loosened his arms around her body. The dress fell to the floor, revealing the cerulean corset and garter set Rosalie had coerced her into wearing.

Edward's breath sucked in with a hiss, his eyes flared, and his body went completely motionless for several long seconds. A crimson blush crept up Bella's neck to color her cheeks and a fine fluttering began in her stomach. She glanced down at the lingerie, worried that something was out of place. Or maybe he didn't like it? He just continued to stare at her, something feral she'd never seen before burning behind his eyes. Fear lanced through her. Oh, dear God…had she pushed him too far? Her hands started trembling. His lips curled upward slightly to flash brilliant white teeth and he reached for her with one long, marble hand.

"You," he breathed, "are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." He took her hands gently and helped her step out of the white satin puddle that surrounded her feet. His eyes still shone with that foreign fire, but he seemed to be Edward again. Her Edward, not the beautiful predator she'd caught that brief glimpse of when the gown first dropped away. Bella released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. He placed his hands around her waist and lifted her onto the bed. Edward lowered his face until she could feel his breath on her neck. "And the most dangerous creature I've ever known," he murmured against her skin. He pulled back to look into her eyes, his amber gaze full of so many emotions. Love, passion, desire; all these she read there and was certain her own eyes held the same for him. He stroked her face slowly, saying quietly, "My beautiful wife."

Gently, carefully, he skimmed a hand down her neck and across her collarbone to let his fingers trail along the lace at the corset's top. The expression he wore was one of awe mixed with eagerness and a small degree of uncertainty. He still couldn't believe she was his. _His._ Bella belonged to him. And she wanted this – wanted _him_. Forever. He gave his head a little shake, banishing that thought until later. For right now all he wanted to think about was the exquisite woman lying on the bed before him. He wanted to look at her, touch her, learn each curve of her body and memorize the feel and scent of every single inch. He would worship this woman with his body and his soul. His existence was now solely for her.

He realized with a start that he'd been tracing the lace of the corset across the tops of her breasts, back and forth slowly from one shoulder to the other, for several long moments while he wallowed in her beauty. His hand froze in mid stroke. Bella blinked up at him, then gave a little shy smile and laid her own hand over the top of his. She pressed his palm lightly against her bodice and slid it along the thin fabric to cup the mound of one breast. Edward closed his eyes and gloried in the feel of the warmth that filled his hand. Almost unconsciously he shifted on the bed until he sort of half-knelt, half-leaned above her and could bring his other hand up to glide along her ribs and find its way to palm her other breast.

He was moving completely on instinct now. He kissed her deeply while his hands continued their exploration of her upper body. His thumb brushed across the pebble of her nipple and even through the cloth of the lingerie the sensation made Bella's breath catch. The sound encouraged Edward and he massaged her breast again, this time catching the nipple with his thumb and rolling it gently. Bella gave herself over to instinct as well, arching into his touch and pressing herself more firmly into his hands. Butterflies still fluttered in her stomach, but now there was also a tight pulling low in her belly that took her attention away from the nervousness and encouraged her to be bolder. Edward's cool hands felt so good, so right on her body that she grew impatient with the barrier of clothing that still separated them.

Edward must have been thinking the same things because his fingers moved to the laces of the bodice and hesitated there. "May I?" he whispered. Bella didn't trust her voice to speak so she gave a little nod instead. Careful fingertips worked the bindings free and soon the porcelain skin from her throat to just below her navel lay exposed. Edward sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he locked his gaze onto hers and breathed, "I want to kiss you." She nodded again, a little confused as to his meaning but understood when he lowered his face slowly toward her chest, keeping eye contact with her until he was only fractions of an inch from her skin. Gentle fingers brushed the cloth aside and he reverently placed feather-light kisses across her chest, down her stomach, and then back up again to focus on the pale swells of her breasts. He rolled his eyes up to her face, checking on her without breaking the contact between his lips and her skin. When he found her eyes heavy-lidded and lips slightly parted in pleasure he kissed her breast harder, tracing his tongue along her nipple. When she whimpered he smiled against her and turned his attention to the other side.

Bella trembled with desire. How on earth they'd feared – even briefly – that he might hurt her she couldn't imagine. This was magic. This was wonderful. This was everything she had hoped for and so much more that she'd never dreamed. And _why_ did they both still have clothes on? She kicked off her shoes without disturbing him, and then snaked her hands down to begin unfastening the garters from her stockings. His mouth stopped moving on her chest and her wrists were suddenly manacled by long, cool fingers.

"I believe that removing those is supposed to be my privilege," Edward purred. He took his time, letting his hands explore the flat plane of her stomach, the sharp little curves of her hip bones, and the soft hollows just below them before sliding along her thighs to take the garters loose from the lacy tops of her stockings. He rolled the silk gently down the length of her legs one slow inch at a time, finally slipping the stockings free of her toes. He kissed his way back up her body, stopping midway to brush fingertips and lips along the satin and lace front of her panties. He pulled the garter belt free and straightened up for a better view of the feminine form below him. Bella's lower lip was caught between her teeth, her hands gripping the covers, her spine slightly bowed, suspending her body above the bed like an offering to him. She wore nothing but the tiniest of thongs now, but the sapphire blue of the open corset was still pinned beneath her, framing the porcelain white of her ribs in startling contrast against the pale gold of the bedspread.

Bella opened her eyes to find Edward studying her with a reverent gaze. But why had he stopped touching her? His touch was a delicious torture, setting her skin ablaze in its wake and making her want to writhe and cry out. She did neither of those things though, not wanting to scare him or push his control too far. Instead she knotted her fingers into the covers she lay upon, biting her lip and closing her eyes. With her eyes shut she could focus on the feel of his hands upon her without having to watch his expression. The raw emotion she saw in his eyes was too much. It was sensory overload to have sight and touch both, so she had sacrificed sight. But when the touching stopped she had to open her eyes and see why.

Looking up into Edward's chiseled face, Bella suddenly realized that she was very nearly naked and he was still almost fully clothed. She had a flash of self-consciousness, but then focused on his expression as he gazed at her. He definitely liked what he saw. With a small smile she whispered to him, "Clothes." Awareness came to him slowly, and he blinked a few times before asking, "What was that, my love?"

"You're still wearing clothes."

"Ah." His silly crooked grin appeared as his hands went to work on the shirt buttons. Bella reached up to help him, and together they made a fast job of it. Soon his shirt and pants lay tangled on the floor beside the bed, his shoes and socks kicked off and forgotten, the sleeveless undershirt torn over his head in haste. She pulled him down to her for a kiss, running her hands along the hard angles of his chest. He stretched out along side her on the bed, propped up on one arm so that he was slightly above her and still had one hand free to explore her body. She arched up to meet him, pressing their chests together and joining as much exposed skin as she could by wriggling closer underneath his body. The cool marble of him felt amazing against her raw heat. He hissed when her leg slid over his, bringing them the closest to a full union that either of them had ever been.

"Too much?" she asked, startled by the noise he'd made. "No," he breathed, kissing his way down her throat and across her collarbone, "Not nearly enough." His free hand brushed over her hip and he hooked a finger under the elastic of her thong, sliding it back and forth just along the inside of the lingerie. "These," he said, giving the panties a little tug, "are amazing." Bella smiled. "Glad you like them. Rose picked them out." Edward pulled his face back to look at her, a small frown pulling a tiny wrinkle between his eyebrows. "Please don't talk about our sisters when we're…" he broke off.

"When we're what?" she giggled. He made a vague gesture down their entwined bodies and seemed to search for the most academic phrase possible. "When we're… being intimate," he finished.

She arched her eyebrows at him. "You mean like this?" She reached down and traced her fingernails up the line of his thigh, curling them playfully under the bottom edge of his boxer-briefs and sliding them back and forth just like he'd done to her panties a moment ago. His breath caught, his body responding immediately to her touch by shifting under the cloth. Bella blushed furiously. A low growl rumbled up from deep in his chest, but it was more seductive than threatening. He wrapped his arms tight around her and rolled them so that he rested above her with most of his weight supported on his elbows. "You. Are. Truly. Dangerous." he told her, punctuating each word with a short kiss. He wound his fingers in her hair and tugged gently, tilting her chin up and granting himself more access to her mouth. Then he crushed his lips to hers and kissed her in earnest.

Unable to control her self any longer, Bella writhed beneath him. Her body cried out for him, heat blazing through her core where he pressed against her even though the thin fabric of their underwear still kept them apart. She had wanted this, wanted him, for so long. And now she was tired of waiting. Desire crushed the last of her nervous self-consciousness and she began pulling at the elastic that bound him. In an instant her hands were trapped above her head and manacled there in one strong white hand. She thought for a second that he was going to put her off again, but was happily surprised when he shifted above her, reaching down himself to tug the offending garment free. He wriggled his trunks down his legs and kicked them away. With a snap her thong was gone, and then Edward settled himself lower against her body so that the tip of him rested just below her entrance.

He flared his nostrils, scenting her arousal even as his own grew nearly painful. His long fingers explored her, finding her wet and more incredibly warm that he could have ever believed. She writhed for him; earning another growl and making him tighten his grip slightly on her wrists. Edward couldn't let her free to touch him now. He had to be in control - it was the only way this was going to work. Slowly, carefully, he began to inch his way in. She whimpered before he'd made it very far and he froze, afraid that he'd hurt her.

Bella burned with need. She'd never felt anything like this before, and as much as it scared her it also thrilled her to her very core. He was being so cautious, so gentle, and all she wanted was to be wrapped up in him. She fought not to cry out, to hold still and not let her body buck up into his. She knew how important it was for him to be in control, but she was rapidly losing the battle with her own traitorous body. When a desperate whimper escaped her lips and Edward froze above her she thought she'd undone him. A wave of fear washed through her, and Bella's eyes flew open. Edward's perfect features were poised inches away, studying her eyes as hard as she was studying his. "Am I hurting you, love?" he whispered.

"No," she breathed as the realization dawned. He'd stopped for fear of hurting her, not because he was close to losing control. Her already racing heart flew faster. She smiled up at him, and when Edward's worried gaze softened she closed her eyes and whispered, "Please. Please, Edward. I need you now."

He leaned his forehead down to rest against hers, then exhaled and began to move again. _Oh, God, the warmth of her!_ Edward did not remember the last time he'd felt such heat; could not recall ever being so aware that he was cold. He lifted his face away just enough to watch her. The myriad expressions flying across her features fascinated him, but the fear of causing her pain was a constant niggling worry on his conscience and he studied her for any sign of it. He found none. Love, desire, joy, pleasure…all of these things her face showed him, but he never glimpsed any hurt displayed there.

Bella gave way to her body's instincts and let herself follow Edward's slow, steady rhythm. His weight upon her and the feel of him where their bodies joined was intoxicating. Every inch of her skin was on fire and only his cool touch soothed her. She felt a tight warmth building low in her belly. A soft cry crept past her control and her hips bucked into him of their own volition. The warmth grew until all she knew was the velvet sliding of Edward's body and the pounding staccato of her own pulse. Then she was over the edge, arching her spine and crying out into his chest as her hands worked to grasp something, anything to keep her anchored. Edward stilled within her as the pleasure rolled through Bella's body and tightened her against him.

_This is incredible_, he thought vaguely, holding her fast underneath him. _I see now what everyone has been making such a fuss about. _He found himself wondering if it would have been different if they'd waited until he had turned her like he'd originally planned. _Of course it would have - because_ _then she would be cold, too._ He shoved that dark thought out of his head and watched his wife come back to herself beneath him. When Bella stopped shuddering and drew in a deep, ragged breath he smiled down at her. She blinked her eyes open slowly and a wide, languid smile spread across her face. _God, she's beautiful. I don't ever want this first night to end._ Edward collected his thoughts, slipped one arm under her back and rolled them so that he lay flat on the bed and Bella sat astride him.

Her eyes widened in surprise and a rush of scarlet flooded her cheeks. She was rewarded with one of Edward's crooked grins before he put his hands firmly on her hips and began moving her. Bella drew in a sharp breath, threw her head back and braced her hands against the hard, perfect planes of his chest. She was so happy he'd given in to her wish for this one particular human experience. _If it is this amazing when he's fighting to stay in control, what will it be like once I'm unbreakable, too? _The thought made her smile. She tipped her head forward to gaze down at the man she'd married and the movement spilled her hair around her like a curtain of mahogany silk. It swung in time to the motion of their bodies, tickling idly across Edward's chest and throat. He brought one of his hands up, stroking his fingers through her hair and then winding them into it, tugging gently to bring her down to him for a kiss.

He rolled them over again and Bella noticed for the first time that his breathing was no longer even. His rhythm became irregular, and a growl rumbled deep in his chest. She had only moments to wonder if Edward was losing control before his own pleasure took him over. Two more thrusts - harder than any before them - and he called out her name, bringing her over into the abyss even as he fell himself. They came back to reality together, shuddering and panting and wrapped completely in each other's arms. They lay like that for several long seconds, Bella trying in vain to rein in her pulse and breathing while Edward quickly rebuilt his shattered control.

Being this close to Bella while the thirst raged should have been sheer torture, but riding so closely on the heels of such complete ecstasy seemed to temper the pain. Edward rolled off of her, quelling the 'capture' instinct but keeping her held tight to him so that the predator wouldn't feel she was getting away. He kept his eyes shut tight and replayed the vision of her face lost to pleasure in an effort to combat the monster. He'd never intended to let his control slip so far, and he cringed with fear that he'd accidentally hurt Bella. He used the flame of desire to check the burning thirst, and let the primal needs of the man outweigh those of the vampire. He had not meant to lose himself so completely. _But, God, she felt good._ He reminded himself over and over again how amazing this night had been. _And we will be together for the rest of our lives – or forever._ When he felt his body stirring again and the fire in his throat was replaced by heat in his groin he opened his eyes to check on his wife.

Bella lay curled against his side, one leg draped over his thigh and her face nestled in the hollow between his shoulder and chest. She could hear his struggle for control in the absence of his breath and feel it in the complete lack of motion in his body. She tried to relax. She kept her breathing carefully steady and refused to let her body tense against him. Bella knew that to show fear would be dangerous because the prey's terror only heightens the predator's instinct. _Edward would never hurt me,_ she told herself. She thought about everything they'd just done and smiled in spite of the fear. She risked moving enough to glance at him and found he was staring back at her, adoration thick on his face.

"Are you all right?" he asked. A shy blush crept over her face and she dropped her gaze away. He smiled a little and caught her chin in one hand, bringing her face up until she met his eyes again. "Please, love," he pleaded gently, "Tell me. Did I hurt you at all?"

"No, Edward," she said, "You would never hurt me."


End file.
